The present invention relates to a check or non-return valve having a housing with inlet and outlet openings, and a valve that under the effect of pressure opens in one direction yet blocks flow in the opposite direction, with opening of the valve being limited by an abutment.
The purpose of check valves is to allow a medium to pass in only one direction, while stopping flow in the opposite direction. One field of application for check valves is the return or recycling of exhaust gas utilizing exhaust gas pressure peaks. The valve of heretofore known devices opens under overpressure against the return force of a spring or the like. The valve closes as the overpressure drops and blocks the return flow of the medium.
Check valves are relatively expensive, and when used with mass-produced items, such as internal combustion engines, the costs therefor are not very acceptable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide check valves having minimal manufacturing costs.